


To believe, or not believe

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 - Personal theme: Angst [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Art, Comic, Day 6, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, implied mental health issues, prompt: supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: The problem with the supernatural, is that it might be so very hard to tell what does and does not exist.





	To believe, or not believe

  


**Author's Note:**

> _Many thanks to my beta[neutrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrons/pseuds/neutrons) ([tumblr](https://neutrons-art.tumblr.com/)) who knows just how to poke me into better my work._   
>  __  
>  [My Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
